


room 237

by crickets



Category: Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-05
Updated: 2011-06-05
Packaged: 2017-10-20 04:33:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/208778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crickets/pseuds/crickets





	room 237

"What are you thinking?" Caroline's voice sounds far away, though she's curled right next to him on Stefan's bed.

Tyler listens for the sound of the shower turning on, Stefan in next room. "Magic," he says a shy grin on his face. Caroline looks at him quizzically and Tyler just shrugs. "You asked," he says jokingly, a blush of embarrassment across his cheeks.

 _Caroline laughs._

\--

Tyler Lockwood had long given up on childish things by the time he became a werewolf. But the thing he misses about the world before those early days of his transformation _is magic_. Ghosts, witches, vampires, werewolves: with the certainty that came from knowing these things existed, that they were facts instead of fantasy, the world had lost some of its mystery and allure. There was nothing left to wonder about. And even the kind of magic that Bonnie could conjure up had a certain formula to it, like math or chemistry. Nothing like the mysteries the imagination held, the kinds of things that filled his journals and sketchbooks before he turned.

When Caroline and Stefan disappear, leaving only a note, Tyler worries they may never return for him. He knows the townspeople are out for blood, and he knows they had no choice but to go. But still, _he hopes_. He hopes just as he had once believed in magic.

\--

At night he dreams of a hotel room. Small and plain, like any other hotel room. With bad art, two beds, a mini-fridge, and a bathroom smaller than any at the Lockwood mansion. _Room 237_. One bed unmade. The scent of fresh blood and sex on the air.

He can hear a key rattling in the door before the dream ends.

 _When he wakes_ , Tyler is hard and breathless, covered in a sheen of sweat.

\--

Tyler's dreams become more detailed, and sometimes he can hear Caroline's voice in them.

 _She laughs._

 _Stefan growls._

 _Fade to black._

He starts believing in magic again.

\--

In the last dream, there's a blank notepad on the nightstand, one that hadn't been there before. When he wakes, Tyler remembers the name of a hotel etched across the top of the stationary, and he reaches into his drawer and pulls out his small sketch book, scribbles the name on the first blank page.

 _A sign?_

Bonnie tells him he's crazy. That these are just dreams. "You're wasting your time, Tyler," she says, _assures him_

"I don't care," he tells her, his jaw set, a fire in his eyes that has nothing to do with his werewolf nature. "I have to know."

A few internet queries, an excuse for his mother, and a week later, and Tyler's pulling up to a hotel of that same name in a small town in northern New Mexico. He closes his eyes and sits there in the parking lot for a while. He swallows hard, a song he doesn't recognize playing on the radio, the sound of locusts through the open window, and he briefly considers turning around and driving straight home.

 _But he doesn't_.

Instead, he climbs out of the truck and ascends the stairs to room two-thirty-seven. It's easy enough to find, and the door has the same red numbering as it did in his dreams.

 _Before he even has a chance to knock, the door swings open._

\--

If Tyler's bruises lasted more than a few moments, he has a feeling he would be covered with them.

When the door opened, it was Caroline, a smile on her face, a triumphant grin tossed back at Stefan. "I told you!" she squeals and drags Tyler into the room, lit only by the light coming from the bathroom.

Stefan manages to apologize for the both of them, to tell him how much they had wanted to take him with them, before Caroline starts tearing at Tyler's clothes, pushing him down onto the bed. Tyler kisses her hard and reaches out for Stefan's arm, dragging him down with them and then grasping him by the back of his neck. "How much?" he breathes, his hot breath mingling with the vampire's, their lips almost touching.

With the words, Stefan's face flushes, his eyes going dark red.

Tyler remembers Caroline watching the two of them, her knees pulled to her chest, her mouth open in rapt attention as Stefan takes Tyler first. Tyler watches her face for a moment, and then closes his eyes when Stefan turns him around and pulls his hips up for better access. He feels Stefan's hands on him, his tongue on his asshole, and shouts a curse out loud, pressing back, aching for more. When Caroline finally joins them on the bed, they're both sweaty and covered in sex and out of breath. She kisses them both on the mouth, tasting each of them on the other's lips.

"That was..." she trails off.

They both laugh and then take a moment to catch their breath before returning their attention to Caroline. Tyler remembers the look on her face on the night the pack had taken her. How broken and hurt she had seemed. Every time she gives herself to him, to Stefan, he makes a silent promise to never let anything happen to her again. Strong as she is, powerful as she is, she's still _Caroline_. Tyler traces his tongue over her jawline, vaguely aware of Stefan nipping at her shoulder. Caroline groans. "Too slow," she whines. Urging them both to go faster, to treat her with the same roughness that they had treated each other.

Tyler locks eyes with Stefan, _and they do_.

\--

"I knew you'd come," Caroline tells him later, dawn seeping through the curtains.

"The dreams?" he asks.

She only nods.

"That was smart," he says. "Safe."

Stefan rolls over next to them on the bed, his bare ass to the world. Caroline giggles and pulls the sheet up, covering him to his waist.

Tyler closes his eyes, still tired from last night's pursuits.

Caroline runs a hand over his face. "Sleep," she whispers. "I'll visit you in your dreams."

 _-fin_


End file.
